Changling
by StEaLiNgThESuN
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella in New Moon a man come across her in the forest and makes her an offer she doesn't refuse. May become an Edward and Bella story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey well, here is my first twilight fanfic. I haven't written one in years so I'm excited to give it another go. I don't own Twilight or anything even like it. This story takes place in New Moon after Edward leaves Bella. I came up with the idea to have a mythical creature that has all the traits humans think vampires have. I'm sure I'm not the first but I've taken my favorite traits from my favorite novels and movie (and some lines) and put them into this story. (Also I don't own any other movies or novel concepts). Reposted with editing

Chapter 1

The sun had just dipped into the horizon leaving the sky in the dark blues of the evening. The forest was waking with sounds of animals. A wolf howled in the distance, owls called out and took off into the sky and animals scampered across through the dying fall foliage. But the beauty of the night was lost to her, just as she was lost and unmoving. That was when he came across her.

"Such a lovely girl should not be out here alone." The words rang out clear but were softly spoken in a thick foreign accent. She bolted upright taking in the sight of the man. The words were non-threatening but had an undertow making her insides quiver with nervousness. "What is your name child?"

"Bella," she whispered. The man was pale and eerily beautiful making her more nervous. He reminded her of them. Another sob raked through her body making the hole in her chest bigger. He moved towards her slowly to not startle her further.

"Hush sweet child, why do you cry?" He was right in front of her now kneeling down, looking at her. Bella studied his face briefly. His pale perfect skin was covered with smudges of dirt, clumps hung from his tangled blond hair that was pulled back into a messy ponytail. His blue eyes shining brightly at her.

"He's gone." She choked out. The hole in her chest grew. She wrapped her arms around her stomach trying to keep herself together. He raised his hand to her face and soothingly ran the back of his hand over her tearstained cheeks.

"Poor sweet Bella." His words were like a caress. "Such pain. So much suffering for one so young."

The night was growing darker, closing in like a blanket wrapping them up in complete darkness. The sounds of the night playing around them like a symphony.

Bella shook with fear. Her head shifting side-to-side looking around nervously. Afraid of what might be in the dark. The man closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Bella stared at him in awe. He looked so calm, serenity clearly on his face. His lips twitched in the corners like he was going to smile.

"Listen to them Bella. Copiii de noapte. Ce muzică frumoasă care le fac. Nu este frumos?"

Bella shivered at his words. She didn't understand them, but they were beautiful and haunting. "I don't understand."

"You will soon." She looked at him wide eyed. His eyes bore into them, making them a brighter blue. "Bella, What if I could take it all away? Pluck away the pain and replace it with something else. You never have to hurt again. Leave this world behind and become something new. To become a part of the night, it is a world unlike any other."

"How?" The words slipped past her lips in a whisper. He unbuttoned his dirt stained shirt to reveal the clean smooth flawless skin of his chest. He brought his hand to his exposed skin, his nails elongating and in a fluid motion he dragged a nail over his chest, cutting a small gash welting with dark rich blood.

"Drink Bella." Uncertainly she leaned forward bringing her lips to the sweetness flowing from him. It was indescribable. It tasted like everything she ever loved, everything she could ever love and she drank greedily from him uncaring if it was smearing across her face, uncaring how closely she pressed herself to him. She barely comprehended that he had pulled her close locking her in his tight embrace. She tilted her head to the side to look up at him, her mouth still on latched onto the gash on his chest.

His eyes were heavy-lidded as the glazed at her. A look of ecstasy written on his features. "Don't be frightened," he groaned. Her eyes widened in fear. His eyes darkened and black veins weaved a delicate pattern surrounding his dark orbs making him look inhuman. Bella started to struggle again his chest as his fangs lengthened to a sharp point. Her mouth was pressed firmly onto his wound pouring more blood into her. "This won't hurt." He brought his fangs to her exposed throat and sank them deep into her let out a muffled scream that soon gave away to a moan of pleasure.

He drank deeply from her and she drank deeply from him. Each other blood fulfilling the other. But just as quickly as the blood became heaven to her it became painful. A jolt of pain rocked through her body. Her mouth came away from his wound with a gasp. Her back arching away from him.

"What is happening to me?" She said through clenched teeth. More pain shot through her.

"Your body is dying." He pulled his lips from her throat. His teeth covered in her blood. "It happens to us all."

"I'm dying?" She gasped again. She pushed at his chest trying to get away.

"So you can live again sweet Bella. To be reborn to the night." He let her go and she fell backwards into the soft earth of the forest. She brought her hand to her mouth, screaming into it. Her body spasimed into the ground. Her arms and legs kicking at the dirt. "You won't ever have to feel pain again. You can switch your emotions off. You don't have to feel."

She was breathless. She couldn't breathe. She started to panic. No matter how hard she tried it felt like her lungs were closed off. Tears raced from her eyes.

"Shhh, Hush my child. Don't fight it. Death is only the beginning." Her thrashing was becoming less violent and her heart was beating slower. It wouldn't be longer before both to seise. Her eyes became heavy suddenly, like she had been drugged and her limbs were impossible to move. She looked up into the man's face barley making out his shape as her vision blurred. "Sleep sweet Bella. I will be here for when you wake."

His words whispered sent her off into a dreamless sleep, one of which she wouldn't be able to wake from if she wanted.

A/N The Romanian phrase is "The children of the night. What beautiful music they make. Is it not beautiful?"

Anyway please review and give suggestions because I'm just winging it and I would like to hear what you would like to see happen.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything. This is just my idea. Please review if you want to. I would appreciate it. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Bella decided to not feel.

"You won't ever have to feel pain again. You can switch your emotions off. You don't have to feel." Those are the words in which she found comfort in. She felt no misery. No pain. No love. The man taught her about the night and everything it had to hold. She stayed with him for a year and then sought the night alone. She was a solitary predator, basking in the night, the sights and sounds, the feelings it invoked and God was it beautiful.

She wasn't the same girl who died in the woods that cold night. She was a Changeling, a race of beings who lived in the shadows and lived off and delighted in the blood of the living. And tonight she was hungry.

Bella could feel the sun go down. The lethargic feeling in her limbs leaving her body, abling them to move. She easily pushed upon the casket revealing her to the night. The air in the old house was stale. It seemed to have been abandoned for years which suited her needs perfectly.

She moved soundlessly through the old house taking her time to listen to the world around her. She had recently found herself traveling north far from anywhere she had ever been. It was much colder, the winter setting in. Longer nights, shorter days.

The cold air bit into her skin as she stepped outside. The cold didn't bother her. Her body absorbed it and became cold. She smiled out into the night. Lights from the town in the distance twinkled and glowed a soft yellow down the foothills where her desolate country house was perched.

She took off. The cold air caressing her cold skin as she sped with inhuman speed down the hills and into a thickening wood carefully dodging the trees and branches protruding in her way.

Bella slowed down as the street lights came into view illuminating the town. She shook out her coat and hair making sure that there were no leaves stuck to her she made her way down the main street. The stores and shops were closing up for the night. Lights in the stores flickering out, last minutes shoppers getting into the cars and trucks to hurry home for dinner. The street was quiet save for the sound of her boots against the pavement.

Turning down the next street her slow careful steps sped up in anticipation. The lights on this street were fewer making the allies between the buildings darker. The street was a dead end that ended at a wooded area. There were several cars parked and a few more pulling up behind her. An outside light lit up the doorstep of a building with an old wooded sign hanging over head. 'Widows Hollow'

A smile curved around her lips. She went in.


End file.
